monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Khalh Gong
Khalh Gong is a large Pelagus first introduced in Monster Hunter: Spearfall, known to inhabit most forested areas. They can be encountered in''' all ranks. Physiology Khalh Gong largely resembles a green-skinned rat covered with a thin layer of copper-tinted fur, and a thick layer of spiny bristles that point backwards. A small arrangement of forward facing bristles, facing upwards, is located near its anterior torso on both sides. It has a small, almost unnoticeable tail in the shape of a stump on its posterior. Their frontal legs, while short and stubby, possess sharp claws. Fairly unusable in combat due to their size, they are instead used to allow the Khalh Gong to tunnel away from threats by excavating the soft dirt of the forest floor. The bristles on its body are chitinous, and are formed from their diet of tiny Neopterons. Fully detachable, their hair follicles trap air from the environment, doubling as compressed air sacs. When threatened, the bristles detach from the Khalh Gong, and are lobbed in the air with impressive speed and range. Abilities Khalh Gong will actively keep their distance from a hunter, instead bombarding them with their bristles from afar. They will attempt to burrow or dash away from hunters, and may occasionally charge hunters to knock them over, but continue sprinting to maintain distance. Their bristles are launched in two distinct patterns: the first is a low, relatively straight arc for moderate ranges, and a high-angled arc that covers extreme ranges, and a significantly wider landing area. On the latter, the bristles remain embedded in the ground, and hunters hit by the bristles three times receive the '''Bleeding effect. Khalh Gong also sweat profusely when panicking, more frequently when injured, and may burrow more frequently. Their sweat contains a mild muscle relaxant which inflicts Fatigue on hunters when it pools sweat around itself. Behavior Khalh Gong are insectivores that hunt their prey from afar. By using their bristles as projectiles, they impale small Neopterons, namely Vespoids and Bnahabra, before scurrying over to the impaled Neopterons to consume them. Owing to their large eyes, they have incredible precision and foresight, and can hit rapidly-moving targets. Due to their fairly small size (~560cm), Khalh Gong are often preyed on by larger wyverns such as Rathalos or Seregios, and have developed a very timid behavioral pattern where they will actively burrow away from large predators, and in the case of hunters, keep a safe distance. When injured, Khalh Gong are more frequently seen burrowing away from threats, and leaving bristles on the ground as sharp traps to dissuade predators from relentless chasing. Attacks Normal State Khalh Gong, unlike most large Wyverns or Pelagus, attempts to keep its distance from a Hunter at all times, and will only dash in the Hunter's direction as a last resort (e.g. cornered). #'Headbutt:' Khalh Gong charges towards the Hunter in a zig-zag pattern, and knocks them over for small damage. #'Burrow:' Khalh Gong burrows away from a Hunter, and inflicts Mud/Snow on any Hunter in the vicinity as it digs away. Is always preceded by #3, unless it resurfaces in another area. #'Resurface:' A small tremoring appears on the ground as Khalh Gong resurfaces, flinging any Hunters above it in the air. #'Tail Whip:' Khalh Gong turns 180 degrees and swings at Hunters with its hips or tail. #'Claws:' A rare move; Khalh Gong swipes at nearby Hunters with its large frontal claws twice. #'Rapid Arrow:' Khalh Gong fires 3 - 5 rapidly flying quills in a low arc similar to a Rapid Bow. Repeated hits inflict Bleeding. #'Arrow Rain:' Khalh Gong fires a barrage of quills in a high arc, which rain down at the Hunter's location in a medium-sized area after a few seconds. The quills remain until broken by "attacking" the affected area, and inflict Bleeding if hit directly, or if the Hunter steps into the quill zone. #'Leap:' Khalh Gong rapidly jumps forward before landing on its belly. #'Side Roll:' Khalh Gong rolls itself to the sides, crushing any Hunters beneath it when it does. Also does this to evade some projectile attacks. #'Side Hop:' Khalh Gong hops slightly to the sides, evading some projectile attacks. Panic State A panicking Khalh Gong is spotted by its heavy sweating, where the sweat is a clear turquoise in color. Similar to most monsters' Enraged States, Khalh Gong moves faster, and attacks faster and more frequently when Panicked. However, it is also more likely to burrow out of the area. It is more likely to Panic if it is KO-ed, and begins to exude sweat that induces Fatigue. It also gains the following moves: #'Sweat Shake:' Khalh Gong shakes itself rapidly to splatter its sweat all around it, inflicting Fatigue on any affected Hunters. #'Bristle Shake:' Only used when KO-ed in a panicked state - it flings quills all around it. May inflict Bleeding. #'Quill Trap:' Leaves clusters of Bristles while escaping, which can be broken with a weapon attack. May inflict Bleeding if crossed, and deals minor damage. #'Leap +:' Khalh Gong rapidly jumps forward before landing on its belly, dispersing quills around it and leaving a Quill Trap at its landing spot. May leap twice in a row. #'Rapid Arrow +:' Similar to #7, but can fire 2-3 volleys in quick succession. #'Arrow Rain +:' Similar to #8, but can fire 2-3 volleys in quick succession. Trivia * Khalh Gong is based off the theme of archery - Gong, "弓" as it is written in Mandarin Chinese, stands for "bow", whereas "Khalh" is based off the Mongolian "Khalkha", one of the predominant subgroups of Mongols in Mongolia since the 15th Century, and one of the predominant Mongolian Bow styles. * Khalh Gong are one of the few boss monsters to not have a "Rage Mode", but have a "Panic Mode" when injured where they become slightly more difficult to catch. * Khalh Gong are also one of the few boss monsters who actively attempt to evade the player and stay out of close range. This is exacerbated by its ability to actively evade player projectiles at higher ranks. * If a Khalh Gong is KO-ed out of its Burrowing animation, it will always reveal a shiny ore drop. * If a larger Wyvern invades the same area as a Khalh Gong, the Khalh Gong will actively escape the larger wyvern and will not return to the same area on the map. This can be used to bait the Khalh Gong into a smaller area for easier melee attacks, as it runs away frequently. * They are one of the smallest Pelagus, at an average size of 560cm. * Khalh Gong weapons have the unique ability to inflict Bleeding on monsters. For more information, please visit this page. Category:Pelagus Category:Monster Creation